Ninth
by Queen of Faerie
Summary: "After a while she turned around and walked towards Hogwarts, Elder wand in hand, and murder on her mind." The Light has won, but Hermione has lost too much. What happens when a last chance of redemption is presented to her? How could she have refused when the Dark offered so much? Oneshot. Minor character death. Dark.


**Disclaimer: If you reconize it, then I don't own it. All I own is the plot.**

The smell of smoke filled the air.

Hermione walked past the ruins of Hogwarts, everywhere she looked, all she could see were dead bodies, blood and crumbling stone. The Light had won, but at a price. Many were hurt, and many were dead.

Hermione walked down the slopy steps to Hagrid's hut. Or atleast where Hagrid's hut had once stood. Now all that remained was a charred mess. The ashes under her boot crumpled as she walked through the burnt black frame. As she got closer, she could see a white shape that didn't quite fit in lying in the middle of the black mess. Drawing nearer, she realised it was the skeleton of a dog. Poor Fang must have returned here to wait for Hagrid since he couldn't keep up with appiration. He must have been caught in the cross fire of the war. She reached out to touch one of the ribs softly, but it broke off and crumpled in her hand. She sighed and walked away from the hut. She wandered back to the castle, and as she was about to enter the great hall, she saw a splash of white in the corner of her eye.

She walked back down the steps and towards where she had last seen the flash of colour. As she saw what it was she froze, her blood running cold. _Asayarashi. Asayasieth. _A voice was whispering in her head, compelling her to pick it up. She walked towards it slowly and bent down to pick it up.

_Merlin help me._

She was holding Lord Voldemort's wand.

Why was this still here? Wouldn't Harry have picked it up and snapped it in half already? But then again, he had been in the Great Hall since the defeat, celebrating his victory.

How could he be celebrating the things he had won when families had lost so much? And he's still sucking up to the Aurors, Aurors who didn't show up at the battle and let the inexperienced young students to die. Hermione felt a huge red wave of anger wash over her. How could Harry mingle with them? They were good as murderers.

These people were foolish. Saying that it was over, that now the wizarding world would be fine. Ofcourse it wasn't, how many decades before people got over the lost of their loved ones? How many more years until the nightmares stopped?

She looked down at the white yew wand, feeling odly calm. She turned around and walked away from the castle and into the forest.

She stood with the wand in her hands, weighing it. _Asayasiteth. _The voice was back, and it whispered to her of how the victory should have gone. How Ron should have ran to her and not Lavender. How Fred, her first lover, should have survived. It filled her with rage and longing, and a sense of wrongness, of what could have, what _should have, _been.

There was a faint ringing in her ears. It took her a while to realize that it was coming from the wand. Her breathing hitched, and she lifted the wand to her ear, dreading what else she would hear.

Her fears were comfirmed; there was a faint ticking noise coming from the wand.

Just like the locket.

She was holding The Elder wand, the wand that chose Albus Dumbledore, the wand that chose Lord Voldemort, the wand that was his 9th and final Horcrux. Even as she stared at it, she felt a feeling of sumission wash over her. She closed her eyes and added another reason to the list of why the wand was so powerful. _The wand had chosen her._

Oh the things she could do. Possibilities were everywhere. She opened her eyes and let out a deap breath that turned to an almost yelp at the end. Her eyes widened as she took in the black figures surrounding her. Death Eaters were standing around her, watching her, waiting for her reaction... for her comand.

She scanned the faces around her. Bellatrix, Dolohov, Lucius, even Draco. She tilted her head curiously. After a while she turned around and walked towards Hogwarts, Elder wand in hand, and murder on her mind. The black figures followed.

How foolish Harry was, how foolish they all were, it's their fault that so many died. They could have chosen another tatic. Foolish foolish boys.

They would pay for what others had lost. They would feel the pain that others had felt. She would revenge the hurt and dead. She would bring the wizarding world the lifestyle they deserved. They deserved so much better, they didn't deserve pain, they didn't deserve the cruelty and insensitivity that Harry and Aurors gave them. She sneered. She wouldavenge them. She would help the ones that deserved it and kill the rest. They will pay.

The smell of smoke filled the air.

**A/N **So here it is! Tell me what you thought of it, I sure hope this makes sense.** But in case you don't understand, **"The wand choses the wizard" This wand chose Lord Voldemort as it's owner, then Dumbledore, and now Hermione. The reason as to why she was so angry was because she was holding a horcrux, and the reason it was able to take hold of her faster than the other horcruxes is because it is a wand and therefore I thought that it would be more that clears things up a bit.

Leave any questions in the reviews and I will answer them. If you don't have a question, well, review anyways?

**PS. If you liked this story, you'll absolutely LOVE my other story, Wrong. Go to my page to find it :)**

_Queen of Faerie_


End file.
